Minor Characters (Aztec Storm)
A list of characters with minor significance to Power Rangers: Aztec Storm. Good Fai Li An elderly Asian man and Ninja Academy graduate and former teacher who taught martial arts in San Orlando. Tez was in his class at one point, but the two got along so badly that Tez actually knocked him down at one point. After that Tez never returned, and Fai Li seemed perfectly happy to leave it at that. In 2000, his old school asked him to protect an artifact called the Mirror Band, which the Tzitzimime became very interested in. They attacked him, but he fought them off and escaped. Tez had noticed the fight, and in the guise of the Red Ranger went to his house to ask for whatever he was guarding. Fai Li refused, but Tez was insistent, even challenging him to a duel over it. Using his ability to generate and teleport via smoke, Fai Li won, demorphing Tez. When Tez tried once more to take the Mirror Band, Fai Li cut his hair off as a warning--next time he would break limbs if he had to. No sooner had he gone home than Itzpapalotl herself invaded, demanding the Mirror Band. Tez managed to bluff the demon out, and getting both of them away, Fai Li conceded that the Aztec Rangers could protect the Mirror Band better. He handed it over to a grateful Tez. The Mror Family Tez's father Leo and his brothers Pedro, Raphael and Cal. Mia Mror, Leo's wife, was killed in a car accident in 1992, the same year that her husband helped catch the Morris gang as a rookie cop. Growing up, Pedro joined his father in the police force. Leo was the one to contact Tammy when her family escaped from prison, and to ask her to help them recapture the gang. Leo and Pedro were investigating a missing persons case when they stumbled upon a pair of Tzitzimime working on a secret project outside of town. They were captured, though not before causing enough damage to slow the demons down. When the Rangers arrived, one of the demons took the pair hostage, and to prove she was serious, wounded Pedro. Thanks to Tammy's quick action, however, he was saved. Leo seemed suspicious of Tammy, but the situation kept him from questioning her too closely. Ambiguous Izel A human baby adopted by Itzpapalotl. His mother, Cher, was single and alone, kidnapped from a pregnancy clinic by Dark Stars as part of Itzpapalotl's plan to replenish her forces. However, discovering that Cher had not yet given birth, Itzpapalotl removed her from the group and changed into a more humanoid form to deliver the baby safely. Soon afterwards Jinxer took the woman and turned her into a Tzitzimime like the rest. Itzpapalotl unofficially adopted the child, protecting him from her followers and nursing him in human form. Eventually, she found Chalchiuhtlicue and had him officially christened in the traditional way, at which point she named him Izel. After her purification, she kept him, bringing him to Rashon when the rest of the Teotl left Earth. Physically Izel was of African heritage, somewhat premature and small, but with unnaturally bright blue eyes. The Thompson Family Morris and Amy Thompson, the parents of Tammy Mistic. Morris was a famous bank robber, Amy a bank employee he seduced for a job who joined him afterwards. Their daughter, then named Misty, was raised by her mother and her parents in London until she was old enough to join in the family business. The entire gang was captured in 1992 and imprisoned in Mexico. In 2000, the couple broke out of prison and headed for San Orlando, knowing that was where their daughter had gone. They slipped into her workplace, Ernie's, in disguise to talk to her. Although she was reluctant, they wanted to take her with them, both because they missed her and because of all the monster attacks endangering her. As the police closed in, they took Tammy hostage and fled town, but they were tracked down by Itzpapalotl's monsters and attacked. Mitch helped them fend off the Dark Stars until the other Rangers arrived, at which point the couple surrendered to the police. Tammy promised to visit. Vincentia Valdez Mitch's mother, who abandoned the family for her acting career when he was little. She landed a recurring role in Sonora Seven, a police show, as a loud matchmaker and comedy relief character, which suited her--though it only embarrassed Mitch. When she came to town to film an episode, he flatly rejected her attempts to reconnect, since she'd done nothing to keep up with the family before, not even remembering his birthday. When he stormed off, she followed him and caught him talking to the ghost of a murdered policeman, to her amazement. She wanted to talk to Mitch about it, but due to the situation T Lock escorted her back to the set. After the battle, Vincentia tried again, this time a little more gently, to talk to her son. With his friends' urging (including Alexandria reading Vincentia's emotions and finding sincerity), he did. Category:Power Rangers: Aztec Storm Category:Minor Characters